Austin&Ally On Deck
by Superboy95
Summary: Austin got booked for Grand Opening of SS Tipton II and Austin's Cousin Zack and Cody trying sneaking into backstage and Zack have crush on Ally and Make Austin jealous read and find out what will happen.


Austin&Ally On Deck

Austin&Ally On Deck

One day in Miami at food court, Austin was starting singing new song. Austin singing"There lot do in summer. Like taking road trip or cruise. Let go relaxing in the sun at the beach. Oh yeah. We will be watching firework. Let go camping in the wood. Oh oh oh yeah." song end and Austin say"Have a nice summer." Austin getting off the stage and Ally say"That was awesome!" Dez say"U know camping not fun without S'mores." Austin say"That true. U know my cousins Zack and Cody coming here for grand opening of SS Tipton II." Trish came to them and asked"Guess who going to preforming at SS Tipton II?" Dez answered"Wait don't tell me. Is it Jordan Spark?" Trish answered"No it is Austin." Austin say"Yes." Trish say"Also, that u going to cut red Robbins at Grand Opening." Austin say"Awesome!" Ally say"we need go to write new song." Austin and Ally left and Trish phone rang and it was . Trish answered and say"Hello ." say"Hi Trish. I want to call to make sure that is Austin ready." Trish answered"Austin is getting ready." say"Good see u tomorrow." Trish hangs up. Theme songs starting and Opening with Cruise ship and drum and clapping. Going though main characters porthole from both shows. When crowds want more I bring on thunders." "Come along with me. Let head out." "Because u got my back." "What world got for u and me." "We will keep rocking." "Can't do it with ya." "Living Suite Life." both main characters from both shows did all hands move up together and camera move to title in the sky say"Austin&Ally On Deck" In practice room in music store, Austin and Ally was writing new song for grand opening. Ally say"Ok, now let listen to melody. It will be awesome." Austin put on headphone and listen. Ally asked"So what do u think?" Austin answered"It is awesome." Ally say"Told u." Austin phone rang and It was Cody. Austin answered"Hello." Cody say"Hi Austin. Zack and I just arrived in Miami. So where is the mall?" Austin answered"U know what. I will pick u up." Cody say"Thank u." Cody hang up and Zack asked"Was it Austin?" Cody answered"Yes. He say he will pick us up." Meanwhile, Back in Music Store, Ally was working and Trish and Dez came in. Trish asked"So where is Austin?" Ally answered"He going to pick up his cousins." Also London came in and asked"Is it right store?" Ally answered"Yes it right store." Dez shocked and asked"Are u London Tipton?" London answered"Yeah. U should have know that." Dez passed out. Trish say"Sorry about our friend Dez. He is weirdo." Bailey came in and asked "Is it Sonic Boom?" Ally answered"Yeah. U should have know that. Because u came here last time. Bailey asked"What are talking about? I am Bailey Pickett." Ally say"Oh u look lot like my friend Jessie. Anyway, I am Ally Dawson the songwriter for Austin." Bailey say"Nice meet u Ally." When Bailey saw London and yelled"London!" London say"It been long time." Bailey asked"How was Paris?" London answered"It was awesome." Austin, Zack, Cody came in and Cody saw Bailey and yelled"Bailey!" Bailey yelled"Cody!" Cody and Bailey went together and hugged. Girls and Austin say in unison"Aww." Dez woke up from passed out and asked"What did I miss? I just heard yelling and.." it was it was stop when he saw London then passed out again. Austin asked"So what happened to ?" Cody answered"It was 2 years ago when the first SS Tipton was going to destroyed during our gradation and saved the day and was mad and fired ." Woody came in and say"Wow what awesome store!" Zack say"I know right." Ally say"it kind of high school reunion. Remind me not have high school reunion in here" Trish say"Yeah." Zack asked"So do u want go to food court?" Austin and Woody answered in unison"Yeah." Zack, Austin, and Woody left to food court. Few hours later, and London stood front of SS Tipton II. say"So 2 years ago, I destroyed the original SS Tipton. It was big mistake. Now I decided to build new ship. It is much bigger than the original. I proud to present the SS Tipton II. Austin will u do honor." Austin cut the Robbin. The crowd clapped then got on ship. gave them the tour. say "This is the lobby. It is bigger than old 1. We have bigger tub in outside deck. We have new college on this ship called Sea University. My daughter London will be attending here." London whimper"Here we go again." say"Now we have popstar Austin Moon will rock us into the sea." Austin asked"Are u ready SS Tipton II? Crowd answered"yeah." Austin starting to sing"When u go around the world. Like ride the boat in Italy. Explore in Jungle in Africa. Go outback. We will be dancing with the queen in England. Oh. We will be hugging in city of love. Oh yeah." song end as ship left the dock. Zack, Cody, Ally, Trish, Dez, Bailey, London, and Woody came to Austin and clapping. Team Austin was looking out of ocean. Dez asked"Now what next adventure?" Austin answered"To borrow fan. It so little hot out here." Austin asked"What next gig Trish?" Trish answered"I don't know. I am going to spa." Austin, Ally, and Dez shook their heads.

Meanwhile, in Zack's new cabin, Zack was walking in and say"Wow. It is much bigger than when I left." Woody came in and asked"U are my roommate?" Zack answered"Yes. We are now best friend and roommate." Austin and Cody came in and Austin say"Wow. It is bigger than last time I visited." Cody say"Yeah, I know right." Meanwhile, in Bailey's new cabin, London came in and say"I was stucked in stupid sea school. Now this." Ally and Bailey came in Bailey asked"Did Austin do 6-months plan on u?" Ally answered"No he didn't do that yet. I hope." London asked"Are u my roommate again?" Bailey answered"Yeah. Is that great!" Ally say"Wait a minute. When u and London first started out being roommate. Have she alway complaining?" Bailey answered"Yeah." Meanwhile, on sky deck, Dez and Woody saw buffet. Dez say"This is will have a eating contest." Woody say"Oh yeah." Austin and Zack was watching them and asked"Your friend Woody like buffet?" Zack answered"Oh yeah." Austin say "Dez like buffet all the time." Ally walk up to Austin and Zack and Zack now have a crush on Ally. Ally asked"Do u want on song for next preforming?" Austin answered"Sure. Zack do u want come with us?" Zack answered"Yes." Ally say"Okay." Later in Zack's cabin, Austin, Zack, and Ally was talking and Zack say"U know I wrote the lyric for Jordan Spark. Here lyric that I just wrote." Zack handed out his lyric to Austin and Ally. Austin read and say"Wow. He right it very good. U will work with Ally and she will help u." Meanwhile, at spa, Trish and London was getting nail done. Trish say"Ahh. It is so relaxing." London say"Yeah I know right." Trish asked"Why your father forced u go to Sea school?" London answered"I don't know. He think I need to get a "Job". Trish say"Yeah u have to deal with sea school and I have to deal with jobs everyday." London asked"did U get fired everyday?" Trish answered"Yeah." Meanwhile in ball room, Austin, Zack, and Ally working on a new song and Cody and Bailey came in and asked"What are u doing?" Austin answered"We are on new song. Did u know that Zack worked on song for Jordan Spark." Cody say I remember that time. Zack and I worked on that song." Bailey say"That is true. I can sing." Austin say"That is awesome. We can do duet." Meawhile, back on sky deck Dez and Woody become very tried from eating contest. Dez say"Let say it tie." Woody say"I agree. The 23 hot dogs not going well." Dez say"Yeah." Few hours later, Cody got on stage and say"Now ladies and men. Now please I proud to present my cousin and teen popstar Austin Moon." Cody got off the stage and Austin got on the stage and say"Thank u. Now here my new friend Bailey Pickett and my cousin Zack Martin. Zack Wrote lyric for Jordan now for me. Also Bailey will sing duet with me." music starting Austin starting singing"Now there alway be superhero." Bailey started to sing"I wonder who will be. Ohhh." Austin singing"I will be your superhero. Oh yeah. I will be Superman or Spiderman." Bailey singing" I will be Wonder woman or Black Widow. Oh oh yeah." song end. The Team Austin and Zack and Cody and gang was finished watching their music video. London say"Austin do u want to do duet? I will bride u with lot of money." Austin say"Yeah right." Ally say"London u can't bride somebody." London say"Whatever start with huge E." Ally say"No it start with w." London say"I am watching u." London left and Ally say"U have a way with lyric Zack." Zack say"It was talent. Now let talk about hug." Dez say"I need go throw up." Woody say"So am I." Dez and Woody ran to near end of ship. When Cody, Zack, Bailey, Austin, Ally, and Trish was going to sky deck.

The End


End file.
